halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:James-005
Untitled Two articles?http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Spartan-James--[[User:JohnSpartan117]] http://installation07.uk.to 09:28, 16 December 2006 (UTC) What happened to the conjecture blurb? I thought there was one stating that, though there has never been a given Spartan tag for James, due to Bungie's general humor it was believed his tag was SPARTAN-007. Was that removed, or is it on another page entirely? Jimmy-San 00:48, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Who keeps trying to add that James was purposely MIA? there are several KEY differences beteen Kurts abduction and the disappearance of James, most notably THE COVENANT. The UNSC would need to find James and recover him, something I think the Covenant would throw a spanner into the planning of. Even if Ackerson was planning that, I don't think he'd do it during the fight to save Reach. Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:47, 7 February 2008 (UTC) James Appears in reach game *What is believed to bee James' body has been seen floating in space during the Halo: Reach Trailer http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/14276699/halo-project/videos/haloreach_spc_rewindtheater.html Ok... lets see.... its not HIM, case closed. How are you sure it's not him? Because I dont think he is dead at this time. Blade bane 23:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Its Debris... Both of you have beliefs but they can be both proven wrong and can you prove it's debris without a doubt?- You cant prove me wrong, because what I said is previously established canon. And can you prove it is James with out a doubt? Blade bane 23:20, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Blade bane No I can't however the people in the video believe it's James who was left out in space ,because they couldn't find him, to die. The trailer seems to be a time lapse of the fall of reach from first contact to James' death if that's him to the planet being glassed. unless you know he survived all that somehow and the article is not being kept up to date which you should fix if it is the truth, that most likely is his body- Most likely isnt good enough at halopedia. We need cited facts, and speculation isn't allowed. If sometime during the release bungie says its him, then it will be posted here. Until then it wont. Blade bane 23:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Blade bane I'm going to ask bungie anyway if that's the truth about cited facts you might want to remove that bit about the left arm since neithe are confirmed and thus also fan spec- :Well, let's see...first he has two arms, then one is blown off, then he has two arms again. Yep, he has a robotic or flash-cloned arm. This is obvious, not fan speculation. "Fan Speculation" is like saying that James appears in this game because he was in the battle of Reach. We have no proof. Do we have proof that you even play as a SPARTAN right now? And how would he get to Reach? Case Closed. -- Forerun ''' 23:44, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I think this could actually be a worthwhile question. I can ask Commander Tony if he gets a Q & A with the devs to ask this. And the thing with the left arm is in the book "The fall of reach". A hunter shoots his arm off. Blade bane 23:41, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Blade bane I'm not talking about that part since that's in the book but the speculation on how it was replaced which you said yourself "and speculation isn't allowed" which should include the trivia section and if it doesn't why not this?- 23:45, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :When? Speculation '''is allowed, so long as there is something to back it up.--'Forerun'' ' 23:46, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Man..I don't think he's dead either in fact I was kind of hoping for a spinn-off sequel to REACH about him. anyone agree?-- 02:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST Is it me, or does Kotaku's latest batch of pictures have a Spartan with blue armor and one cybernetic arm in it? --THiAthEhn-- -- 05:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I can certainly make out a body in the wreckage, but the Covenant haven't attacked yet...--Fluffball Gato 23:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :The trailer is showing the battle over a large period of time compared with the trailer's length. We're seeing at least a day of battle take place before our eyes.-- 'Forerun ' 00:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) 005? Why has this article's name been changed tho James-005? There has never been any mention of James' Spartan tag. If there was a reference it would be ok, but there isn't. So what the hell? - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|('Talk')]] 18:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :In fact, there is a vague reference. That is, License Plate Eggs in Halo 3: ODST.--Jugus 19:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I see the ''possible reference, but that could be any Spartan. It's more or less speculation. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::And a speculation supported by good evidence.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:20, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Such as? - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 20:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Take a look at Bungie.org.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, they did say him/herself that this was speculation, but I suppose it's something. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 21:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Since a lot of the license plates seem to be just coincidences, it may be safe to assume that René is SPARTAN-005. But there does seem to be a fitting opening for James as SPARTAN-007. (The name's 007. James 007. XD ) James' Spartan Tag From my understanding of the Halo Encyclopedia, it both explained some new things, but also messed up on alot of things. So, should we believe the Encyclopedia, or the License Plate Eggs bungie left for us in ODST, which most of them have been correct so far? I also just want to add that I am not just here looking for an answer, but to hear everyone else's opinion. --''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' User: Yugiohtipman34 22:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :We chose to be neutral until any new material confirms James' tag.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 22:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) my friend knows the writer my friend knows the writer who wrote the book, theyre good friends actually. The writer said james does appear again, but he didnt tell us anymore than that. just that he appears again. alive, dead, i dont know. he also said that james' spartan tag IS 005. Halo Side-Story: James Man..I don't think he's dead either in fact I was kind of hoping for a spinn-off sequel to REACH about him. anyone agree?-- 02:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST I completley agree. I think you might find some fan fiction at http://halo.bungie.org/ If not, I"LL make the story happen. And the SPARTAN tag 005 belongs to Rene, not James... NottheFace 13:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC)NOTTHEFACENottheFace 13:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC)